Garments such as those described herein above are quite common in clothing, especially in men's clothing. In particular, combining a jacket with a vest is typical of men's clothing of a classic type, especially during cool or cold weather. However, even in cool or cold weather it is sometimes necessary or desirable to rest the jacket on the shoulders, rather than wearing it in a conventional fashion. In so doing, the jacket can easily drop from the shoulders, unless the movement of the jacket wearer is limited to prevent this.
The same problem exists when wearing an overgarment on a jacket. In such cases, it is not infrequent that the need arises simply to rest the overgarment on the shoulders, again creating a risk of it dropping to the ground.